


Timelord

by TimeTravelingConsultingDetective



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Timelord, love stuff, poem, timelord feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 12:03:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeTravelingConsultingDetective/pseuds/TimeTravelingConsultingDetective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little chunk of poetry from a Doctor Who fan. ♥<br/>Also my first submission here on Archive of Our Own :)</p>
<p>Enjoy, lovelies~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timelord

Timelord.

He's what fantasies are made of,   
What makes unrequited romance burn so deeply in one's soul,   
And what we think stars are made of when we're children.

He's the crepuscular rays that etch through overcast.

He's the first blossomed flower in Spring.  
He's the first and the last trip to the Summer sanded beaches.  
He's the falling leaves when Autumn rustles itself through the land.   
He's the snow that chillingly blankets everything in glistening beauty.

He's the whisper of night,  
When one nods to sleep into a land of endless dreampt imaginativity;  
And the touch of the sun,  
When one awakes to the world's wonders.

He's the twinkling tears that well in my eyes,  
I dread goodbyes.

He's the fulfillment in one's chest,  
When they seem short of breath and words to follow,  
And the lightness in their heads,  
And how the lightness eneminates their body;  
And how they swear that it's love.


End file.
